redditanimefandomcom-20200213-history
The massive "I just got in to anime" recommendation list
This is a general list of "must-watch" anime oriented for those who are new to the medium. Each title that is added to this list should have at least a small description on its own page. The following shows are popular and critically acclaimed, though some may not align with your own personal taste. For personalized recommendations, submit a request at r/animesuggest. For other general recommendation charts check the /a/ wiki . In fact this wiki is loosely based on this chart . Editor's Note: Each category limited to 12 series. All series should be listed in alphabetical order. Any series caught out of order will be deleted on sight. Help is requested in reducing/dividing the action section. As it stands, the action section is shit as I only watch classy anime like Milky Holmes. This list is determined to have a certain standard of quality. If you added a series but find it was later removed, it's because you were adopted, your parents hate you, and the anime sucked shit. Action baccano.jpg|Baccano! 18520.jpg|Berserk|link=Berserk 14333.jpg|Black Lagoon Claymore.jpg|Claymore CowboyBebopDVDBoxSet.jpg|Cowboy Bebop|link=Cowboy Bebop 19570.jpg|Darker than Black|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2025/Darker_than_BLACK_-_Kuro_no_Keiyakusha Gungrave_anime_cover.jpg|Gungrave 19956.jpg|Hellsing & Hellsing Ultimate|link=Hellsing Noir_poster.jpg|Noir outlaw star.jpg|Outlaw Star Samurai Champloo.jpg|Samurai Champloo trigun.jpg|Trigun Comedy 13390.jpg|Cromartie High School|link=Cromartie High School 245.jpg|Great Teacher Onizuka|link=Great Teacher Onizuka Hayate no gotoku.jpg|Hayate the Combat Butler! Haruhi.jpg|The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Ouran hshc.jpg|Ouran High School Host Club Pani poni dash.jpg|Pani Poni Dash! Nhk.jpg|Welcome to NHK! working.jpg|Working!! Drama 2541.jpg|Bokurano: Ours Eden of the east.jpeg|Eden of the East elfen lied.jpg|Elfen Lied Grave of the Fireflies DVD.jpeg|Grave of the Fireflies|link=Grave of the Fireflies girltime.jpg|The Girl Who Leapt Through Time monster.jpg|Monster 2141.jpg|Now and Then, Here and There 13160.jpg|Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/44/Rurouni_Kenshin:_Tsuiokuhen school days.jpg|School Days wolfsrain.jpg|Wolf's Rain Ecchi Girls Bravo.jpg|Girl Bravo kissxsis.jpg|Kiss x Sis kodomo no jikan.jpg|Kodomo no Jikan lvb.jpg|Ladies versus Butlers Mahoromatic.jpg|Mahoromatic qb.jpg|Queen's Blade sekirei.jpg|Sekirei strike witches.jpg|Strike Witches tlr.jpg|To-LOVE-Ru Fantasy fullmetal.jpg|Fullmetal Alchemist|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/121/Fullmetal_Alchemist 14415.jpg|Kino's Journey|link=Kino's Journey 11913.jpg|Michiko e Hatchin Mushishi_Volume_1_(English).jpg|Mushishi|link=Mushishi lodoss.jpg|Record of Lodoss War|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/207/Record_of_Lodoss_War spirited_away.jpg|Spirited Away|link=Spirited Away escaflowne.jpg|The Vision of Escaflowne Harem clannad.jpg|Clannad & Clannad: After Story kanon.jpg|Kanon love hina.jpg|Love Hina MM.jpg|MM! shuffle.jpg|Shuffle! tenchi muyo.jpg|Tenchi Muyo! Horror 19634.jpg|Higurashi no Naku Koro ni|link=Higurashi: When They Cry 20713.jpg|Mononoke|link=Mononoke 22691.jpg|Ghost Hound|link=Ghost Hound Mahou Shoujo Ccs.jpg|Cardcaptor Sakura nanoha.jpg|Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Mai hime.jpg|Mai-HIME Princess tutu.jpg|Princess Tutu madoka.jpg|Puella Magi Madoka Magica revolutionary_girl_utena.jpg|Revolutionary Girl Utena Mecha 163017-1-.jpg|Break Blade code geass.jpg|Code Geass eureka seven.jpg|Eureka Seven gundam.jpg|Gundam tengentoppagurrenlagann.jpg|Gurren Lagann|link=Gurren Lagann Macross.jpg|Macross neon_genesis_evangelion.jpg|Neon Genesis Evangelion|link=Neon Genesis Evangelion RafXephon.jpg|RahXephon Moe idolmaster.jpg|The iDOLM@STER Saki.jpg|Saki milky holmes.jpg|Tantei Opera Milky Holmes yuruyuri.jpg|Yuri Yuri Movies OVAs denpa teki na kanojo.jpg|Denpa Teki na Kanojo flcl.jpg|FLCL golden boy.jpg|Golden Boy Kowarekake no Orgel.jpg|Kowarekake no Orgel Psychological 13134.jpg|Haibane Renmei|link=Haibane Renmei watch-ghost-hound-episodes-online-english-sub-thumbnailpic.jpg|Ghost Hound penguindrum.jpg|Mawaru Penguindrum 10240.jpg|Paranoia Agent|link=Paranoia Agent Romance chobits.jpg|Chobits ef.jpg|Ef - A Tale of Memories & A Tale of Melodies honey and clover.jpg|Honey and Clover 20090429231110_24_101_xjaymanx_kare_kano_01sm.jpg|Kare Kano|link=Kare Kano lovely complex.jpg|Lovely Complex Maison Ikkoku.jpg|Maison Ikkoku spice and wolf.jpg|Spice and Wolf toradora1.jpg|Toradora! Scifi 20750.jpg|Blue Submarine No. 6 eve no jikan.jpg|Eve no Jikan|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3167/Eve_no_Jikan Ghost_in_the_Shell.jpg|Ghost in the Shell|link=Ghost in the Shell lotgh.jpg|Legend of the Galactic Heroes 19070.jpg|Memories noein.jpg|Noein 3211.jpg|Pale Cocoon Serial+Experiments+Lain+SerialExperimentsLain.jpg|Serial Experiments Lain|link=Serial Experiments Lain Slice of Life aria.jpg|Aria the Animation hidamari sketch.jpg|Hidamari Sketch ichigo mashimaro.jpg|Ichigo Mashimaro kon.jpg|K-On! Cit lucky star posing in front of kyoani.jpg|Lucky Star soranowoto.jpg|Sora no Woto tamayura.jpg|Tamayura & Tamayura: Hitotose Usagi Drop.jpg|Usagi Drop Sports crossgame.jpg|Cross Game 21697.jpg|Eyeshield 21|link=Eyeshield 21 Hajime no Ippo.jpg|Hajime no Ippo 1065.jpg|Touch!|link=Touch! Supernatural Bakemonogatari.jpg|Bakemonogatari|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5081/Bakemonogatari Death note.jpg|Death Note|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime.php?id=1535